Sphingolipids containing radioactive isotopes were synthesized and used for metabolic studies and as diagnostic tools in sphingolipidoses. 14C and 3H labels were introduced by synthetic and semi-synthetic techniques, gas exposure, and a new approach: functional group exchange. These techniques were used for the syntheses of radioactive enantimorphic derivatives of sphingolipids. These products are not metabolizable. Experimentation with these in animals creates "animal models" for metabolic diseases and opens new areas for biomedical studies.